Diffusion 13 Map Game
Since the invention of the map game, no-one ever seems to have made a successful map game set in the present time. This is because it's so hard to do without offending people's political views. Well, this mapgame explores a modern world, yes, but because it's had a slightly different setting (previous history) there is no chance of offence unless it is deliberately caused. Please read the rules and regulations before you play. Other than that... Have fun!!! Please read through the history page before you play for more detail on the setting. Related Pages Diffusion 13 In-game History Diffusion 13 Algorithm Diffusion 13 Rules and Regulations Rules and Regulations Please go to the link below to read the rules. Failure to adhere to them could result in a ban. Diffusion 13 Rules and Regulations Moderators Write on the talk page to apply for moderator, providing some valid information. If you are biased, implausible, a or generally bad moderator you will be removed immediately. Head Moderator -Roman (talk) 20:30, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Moderators -Local (talk) - - Mapmakers -Local (talk) 20:41, May 1, 2013 (UTC) - NB: Moderators are allowed to be mapmakers as a second responsibility Map Map goes here Mapmaker Rules All mapmakers should follow these rules: ■Make all nations different colours. Foreign territory should be given the colour of its master. ■Try to make one for each year if there have been changes relevant to the map in the game. If not then just copy and paste the last one. ■Draw accurate in-game borders. NB: A mapmaker's talk page will be made for the mapmakers to confer and for players to prompt border changes. New Turns New turns will start between 8:30 and 9:30. However, they will sometimes be delayed and another moderator will have to post during certain holidays. I will try to warn you if a turn is going to be delayed but may not always be able to. There will be no turn (probably) on New Year's Day. Also, if by popular demand the turn is delayed because of a certain day, event or religious observance, I will resume the map game from exactly where we left off. Depending on the number of users I will warn the players when the game is about to resume. If you are unable to post for 5 turns in a row then please warn me. Each turn will be 1 day real time and 1 year in-game time. Nations As the game progresses new nations and factions may develop so watch out for the new countries! If you have a request for a country then please say so on the talk page and wait for confirmation from the moderators. If they say yes, please put the countries name up on the nations list below if I have not already got round to doing so. NB: The Roman Empir is only a mod nation whilst the games first starts to prevent the entire world from being taken over by them Power Ratings Next to each country will be a power rating as shown below. I= Superpower II= Regional Power III= Standard Nation IV= Not so good V= Awful North America *Alaskan United Confederation II- *American State Republic (Montana, Oregon, Idaho, Washington)III- *North Canadian RepublicIII- *South Canadian ConfederencyII- *Mexican State Union (New Mexico, Texas, Arizona, California)IV- *United States AmericaII- *Middle Straits League (Guatemala, Belize, Hondouras, Nicaragua, El Salvador, Costa Rica, Panama)IV- *Strait Republican Isles (Cuba, Bahamas, Dominican Republic, Haiti)V- *JamaicaIV- Europe *British Empire and the UK (Netherlands, Australia, New Zealand, UK)I- Roman (talk) *Royal French Empire *United Tribes of GermanyV- *Imperial Federation of PolandIII *Kingdom of Free SpainIII *Roman Empire (Italy, Sicily, Corsica, Sardinia, Tunisia, Croatia, Bosnia, Herzegovina)1- MOD COUNTRY AS MOST POWERFUL *Albainian Nationalist Territory of AlbaniaIV *Ukrainean RepublicIV *Romanian ConfederacyII *Serbian Empire (Serbia, Bulgaria)IV *Republican State of TurkeyIII *Confederate State of Austria-HungaryIV *SwitzerlandIII *Czech RepublicIII *PortugalIII *BelarusIV *SlovakiaIV *BelgiumII *LuxembourgIII Asia *Iranian International FederationIV *Kazakhstanian National FederationIV *Imperial Russian FederationIV *Talibanian AfghanistanV *Yemen and Oman United RepublicV *Saudi Arabian Province of IraqV *Saudi ArabiaIII *Royal Jordanese FederationIII *Republic of Uzbekistan and KazakhstanV *Turkmenistanese International Home UnionV *United Syrian Dual Nation of Syria and LebanonV * Unified Nation of KyrgyzstanV *Tajikistanese Unified RepublicV *United State of MongoliaIII *Grand Chinese National State of Unificational ChinaI *Nepalese National StateIII *Indian Republican Nation of Republican Indian SocialistsIV *Socialist State of ThailandIII *Nazi BangladeshV *Communist Nation of Unified Bhutan and Myanmar (Also known as Burma)V *Vietnamese Empire (Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia)V *Malaysian Empire of Malaysia and SingaporeIII *Confederate Republic of Borneo and SumatraIV *Confederate Javan RepublicIII *United States of Timor and the PhilippinesIII *Palaun National Unity of Republican ConfederacyIII *Korean RupublicV *New JapanI *New Guinean Freedom RepublicIII Oceania *Papua New GuineaIV *Australia (British)II- ER (talk) 18:38, May 3, 2013 (UTC) *New Zealand (British)III- ER (talk) 18:38, May 3, 2013 (UTC) *Tasmania (British)IV- ER (talk) 18:38, May 3, 2013 (UTC) *Polynesia IV *Samoa (Japan)IV *Cook Islands (Spain)IV *Kiribati (Portugal)IV *American Samoa (US)III *Marshall Islands (Japan)[III *Solomon Islands (Japan)IV *Vanuatu (Turkey)IV *New CaledoniaIII *Tonga (Russia)III *Pitcairn Islands (Turkey)III *Micronesia (Japan)III *Northern Mariana Islands (US)III *Hawaiian Islands (INDEPENDANT)III Africa *MoroccoIV *AlgeriaIV *LibyaIV *ChadV *NigerV *EgyptII *MaliV *SudanIII *NigeriaV *LiberiaV *GuineaIV *Sierra LeoneIII *Guinea Bissau[V[ *MauritaniaIV *Western SaharaIV *CameroonIV *Central African Republic/C.A.R/III- *Cote D'IvoireIII *GabonV *CongoV *EritreaV *EthiopiaV *SomaliaV *KenyaV *Democratic Republic of the CongoIV *ZambiaV *AngolaV *NamibiaV *BotswanaV *Zambia (Portugal) *ZimbabweVV *MozambiqueV *Swaziland (Spain)the scale *Republic of South AfricaIII *LesothoV *Malawi (Russia)V *TanzaniaV *Uganda (US) *RwandaV *BurundiV *KenyaV *Madagascar (British)III *ReunionIII *ComorosIV *MauritiusIV *Seychelles IslandsIII South America *VenezuelaIV *ColombiaIII *PeruIII *Bolivia (Brazil)III *Chile (Brazil)III *ArgentinaII *BrazilI *Paraguay (Brazil)IV *UraguayIV *EcuadorIV *GuyanaIV *SurinameIV *GuianaIII *Falkland Islands (British)III *South Georgia (British)III Category:Map Games Category:Map Game Category:ER Category:Diffusion 13